


Fires Intertwined

by JustYourProblem



Series: Fires Eternal [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: A clown with bad fashion sense, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crossover, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild S&M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Over protective sisters, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Rin, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourProblem/pseuds/JustYourProblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Currently on hiatus))</p>
<p>Rin Okumura is about to hit something all demons hate: Mating Season. What's worse, because of his blue flames no demons want to risk mating with him. So Mephisto pulled in a favor owed by a woman called Aiko,and now he found a mate that doesn't have to worry about the flames. And his name is Leo Valdez. WARNING: Mpreg later on. Don't like don't read. Also, the Demonic Mating and Pregnancy program originally came from Scarlett-Sama from Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mate, Where are thou?

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally had this up on Fanfiction but I decided to post it up on here. I hope you guys enjoy

 

 

Mephisto looked at his paper in slight annoyance. Why did Rin have to be so difficult? Mephisto observed the dark haired boy before him: Rin glared him down with intense eyes, one corner of his lip pulled up in a grimace to show a pointed fang.

"I'm not going to look for a fucking mate," the teen protested sullenly.

"Okumura-kun, you have no choice in this manner," the purple-haired headmaster sighed as he placed the paperwork down. He carefully laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them before he continued. "All demons have a mating season that they must go through. When they're about to go into the season, they send out a scent for all the other demons to know that they're ready and mate-less. You've been giving out this scent for a while now, and that's why so many high level demons are attacking you."

Rin shifted slightly at this. Six times this week he's been attack by demons when he'd left the safety of the school grounds. What's more, twice in the last week he was almost raped by them.

"I don't want a mate," Rin snarled.

"Okumura-kun, you need to have sex once with a demon of a high class status," Mephisto said with another sigh. "The only other option is to sleep with someone that has enough power to protect you from other demons. Only then will you not be targeted."

"I'm not having a one night stand." Rin said adamantly.

Mephisto shook his head and then handed him a pure black binder. "This is a collection of every mate-less male and female demons, including half-demons, within in the Order. Choose your top five and we'll talk about if they're right for you."

Two hours later, Rin sunk down on the couch with a heavy sigh. He and Mephisto had researched all the available demons, but not a one fitted. There was one important detail that kept them finding the perfect mate: the flames. All the demons that they searched through were flammable and Rin didn't want to hurt his mate during sex, whoever the mate might be.

"Okumura-kun, you should get back to Cram School," Mephisto said." I'll call the head of Demonic Mating and Pregnancy and see if there are any new demons that have been added."

With a nod, the eldest twin left the headmaster alone. Mephisto brought out his pink cellphone and dialled the direct line for the demon in charge of the Demonic Mating and Pregnancy.

"Doctor Koyobashi here," a male voice answered after the third ring. It was soft and sweet like honey, a voice that had many gush over. But to the headmaster, it was the worst voice he'd ever heard.

"Daichi, I need to know if any more demons have been added to the mate-less profile," Sir Pheles said.

"Mephisto! You call me and I don't get a 'hi', 'bye', or even 'go to hell'?" Dr. Daichi Koyobashi chuckled.

"Go to hell," Mephisto snarled. "Now, are there new demons or not?"

"So feisty," the doctor teased. "But no. New demons joining us exorcists are rare."

"Call me when a new ones joins" Mephisto ordered snappily before hanging up.

The demon put his phone on his desk just as Amaimon in his hamster form walked up to him. Amaimon originally inhabited a 5ft 7, teenage boy's body, but after a fight with their little brother Rin, he was forced into a body of a hamster to recharge.

"What's wrong Anuie?" the green hamster asked.

"Finding a mate for our little brother is troublesome," Mephisto admitted as he rubbed his eyes.

"Why don't you call her?" Amaimon asked.

Mephisto looked down to Amaimon with one of his green eyes in alarm. "You can't be serious."

Amaimon shrugged, which looked kind of cute in the chubby, hamster form. "Why not? Didn't she help us find mates?"

Mephisto thought for a moment before he agreed. "Fine. She just might help us."

Mephisto brought out a key with a rainbow design on it, put it in his third drawer in his desk and turned it. A satisfying click was heard and Mephisto pulled the drawer open. It was empty inside except for a single golden denarii – an ancient Greek coin. Mephisto grabbed the denrii and opened the window, letting the rain from outside create a rainbow in the light of his desk lamp.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please except my offering," Mephisto said as he tossed the denrii into the rainbow. The coin disappeared and he knew that Iris had accepted the offering.

"Show me Aiko," the demon demanded.

The rainbow shivered for a moment before a woman's face appeared. Every time Mephisto saw her face, his heart skipped a beat.

"Loki, it's been a while," the blonde haired and green eyed woman said in slight amusement.

"I no longer go by that name," Mephisto replied. As he did so, the woman's appearance changed so that she now had curly black hair and honey-brown eyes. "I'm now Mephisto Pheles."

Aiko chuckled and she gave off a sweet smile. "So Mr. Pheles after all these years, why are you IMing me now?"

"I need that favor you owe me," Mephisto said. He then narrowed his eyes as he scrutinised her. "Damn it woman, choose a form and stick to it! You're giving me a migraine."

Aiko, who now has straight black hair and mocha-brown eyes smiled but did stop her transformations. "What do you need me to do?"

"I have a new little brother, and he's half-demon," Mephisto explained. "He's getting close to his mating season and I need to find a demon that can't be burned easily."

Akio seemed to think for a moment and then she smiled as she clapped her delicate hands together. "I have the perfect person in mind. He can't get burned at all," she said. "Buuuuuuuut..."

"What's the catch?" Mephisto sighed, rubbing his temples.

"He's not a demon," Aiko admitted. "True, he's my lover's son, so he's only half-human, but he doesn't have a demonic drop of blood in him."

Mephisto thought this over for a moment. "He can't get burned? At all?"

"Nope," Aiko shook her head. "He can control fire, a gift his Father gave him at birth. Most likely he'll not get burned by your Father's blue flames."

"Where can I find him?" Mephisto asked.

Aiko smiled. "I'll send you to his home" she answered.

The woman then waved her hand over the image in the rainbow and Amaimon squeaked in alarm when his brother disappeared from his seat.

* * *

"Will you go out with me?" Leo Valdez asked the daughter of Apollo.

Her sky blue eyes widened in surprise. Her siblings snickered and when she glared at them, the Latino knew this would go bad.

"I'm sorry, Valdez, but you're not my type," the girl replied with a small smile of apology, curling a lock of blond hair round her finger nervously.

Leo mentally flinched, feeling the sting of rejection, but he forced a smile. "It's cool," he said. "I'm sorry to trouble ya."

The girl just shrugged and went back with her siblings to the basketball court where they continued to play. The demigod Latino turned aside and put his hands into his black, baggy pants. He knew he should have asked Piper for some dating advice, but he'd been determined to do it alone. He thought he could finally get a girlfriend and no longer be the seventh wheel, the one reject without a partner.

He immediately headed to Bunker Nine, but stopped in his tracks when he remembered that his siblings would be there awaiting the news. Nyssa had told everyone that he had a little crush on another demigod and everyone had pressurised him into to asking her out. They probably expected him to come in with his arm around his newly acquired, pretty girlfriend. But since his mission had failed, he didn't want to face his siblings. So instead he made a little detour and went into the woods.

He walked past a slightly charred tree and he smiled sadly as memories came flooding back. It was the spot where he had met Festus for the first time. The naiad of said charred tree seemed to recognize him and she glared at him until he was well out of her sight. Even though it shouldn't have, that raised his spirit just a little bit.

He didn't pay attention to where he headed, and somehow he ended up in front of Zeus's fist, or what's left of it. The last time he was here, he was tracking down Buford and he'd got chased by the wine god's followers. He shivered at that bad memory, but he didn't turn around. Perhaps coming here was a good place to clear his head. It was a cursed place, after all, and the way things were going lately, he seemed cursed to never find a girlfriend.

"Hello little boy," said a strangely-accented voice from behind him.

Leo jumped in fright and turned around to see a weird looking man that he'd never seen before. After staring at the man for a few seconds, he tilted his head to one side in confusion. Is the circus in town or something? he thought.

The man was about six foot four, towering over Leo even from a few yards away. His eyes were forest green and his hair was purple. He wore a white top hat and he had a flowing white cape trailing behind him, as well as a white suit with baggy pants. His skin was ashen and his ears were pointed like an elf's. He had purple gloves and a polka-dotted acute around his neck, and his pink leggings were stripy and his shoes were dark red. When the man smiled at him, Leo could see the fangs protruding from his gums.

"I'm going to guess that you are Leo Valdez," the man said as he observed him. "You do fit the description. About fifteen, a midget, looks like a Santa elf."

Leo snarled, offended at the description – clearly this stranger didn't realise how handsome he was. "Who are you, and how do you know who I am?" he demanded.

The man swept his arm down as he bowed and smiled. "I am Mephisto Pheles, and I have come from Japan for you."

"Japan?" Leo echoed, even more confused. He was Latino American and had Greek roots, but he had nothing to do with Japan.

"Correct," the man called Mephisto Pheles said. "And from I hear, you're having trouble finding a mate."

"I'm not looking for a mate," Leo snapped, feeling heat rise to his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Perhaps that is the wrong word," Mephisto mused for a moment. "Rather, I meant that you are having trouble finding a girlfriend?"

That hit the mark and Mephisto knew it. Leo fidgeted for a moment, pulling wire from his magic tool belt and fiddling with it a while before Mephisto continued. "One of your gods has sent me to you. You see, I have a younger sibling in need of your, ah, assistance, and your goddess says speaks highly of you."

"Let me guess, Lady Aphrodite sent you," Leo sighed wearily.

At this Mephisto shrugged. "I do not know of her real name, and I couldn't care less. She owes me a large favour, and she had chosen you to be my sibling's mate."

Leo spluttered in alarm and his eyes widened at what the clown man said. He didn't care who this goddess was? Did he want to get struck down by her vengeful wrath? What's more, Aphrodite had arranged a hot date for him with this weird guy's younger sibling?

"Let me get this straight," Leo said, twirling his piece of wire in his hands. "So if I go with you, I can get to date your younger sibling?" He grimaced as he pictured a female version of the Mephisto. "What if I don't like her?"

"If you don't like Rin, then I'll help you find a new… girlfriend," Mephisto said. Leo raised an eyebrow on the hesitation on the world girlfriend. "But you have to stick by Rin's side for two months before you decide to go out officially and all that."

Leo thought about this for a moment and paced up and down. This guy was offering him a relationship specifically set up by the goddess of love herself. It was Mephisto's sister, true, but a girl nonetheless. He smirked to himself. Am I so desperate for a girlfriend that I'll make deals with shady-looking weirdos? Eventually, he nodded. "Deal."

Mephisto smiled broadly at this and walked up to him. He grabbed his shoulder and said, "Now, let's see if your goddess will keep her end of the bargain and send us to my home."

A sudden golden light covered them both and Leo felt slightly queasy. He shut his eyes and when he opened them, he looked at his surroundings in awe.

"We're not in Kansas anymore, Toto," the Latino gasped.

He was no longer in the forest of Camp Half-Blood but in a room that looked like it belonged to a child. It was filled with all kinds of dolls-sorry- action figures, stuffed animals and body pillows with cutesy anime girls on it. In the middle of the room was the biggest bed the demigod had ever seen with a canopy over the top. Facing the bed was a plasma TV that almost took the whole wall, and that was saying a lot considering that the room was as large as the entire Big House.

"Welcome to my house, young Valdez-kun," Mephisto said. His words sounded odd to his ears, but Leo couldn't figure out why.

"What is this room?" Leo asked. He then slapped a hand over his mouth in surprise. He'd spoken in a different language, the same as Mephisto was using.

"This is my bedroom," the man answered. "And you're speaking Japanese, young boy."

"But I don't know Japanese," Leo protested.

"And that is why your goddess and I have placed an enchantment on you. As long as you're on academy grounds or with one of my students, you'll be able to speak Japanese."

"Cool" Leo replied a little uncertainly.

The door from behind Leo opened with a great thud and the Latino turned to see another teenage boy there. He had short green hair that was styled into a spike and he was in clothing that could be described as punk.

"Anuie, who is this boy, and where did he come from?" the teenager asked, pointing a clawed finger at Leo.

Mephisto sighed deeply and faced the teenager. "Amaimon, I have asked you time and time again not to just barge into my room. Knock first, little brother!"

"Woah! Little brother?" Leo asked he looked between them two. The only similarity between them was that they were both dressed like freaks.

Mephisto nodded. "This is one of my brothers Amaimon." He then turned and answered his brother's questions. "This boy here is Leo Valdez, Rin's potential mate. Now, watch over him while I go get Rin from Cram school."

"Yes Anuie," Amaimon nodded as Mephisto walked out of them room.

Amaimon reached into his pocket and grabbed a lollipop when Mephisto turned at the last second and gave him a welcoming smile.

"Welcome to True Cross Academy, Valdez-kun" he said


	2. The Perfect Mate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter two that was originally chapter three. Chapter four will be posted up soon

Chapter 2- The Perfect Mate?

 

When Mephisto reached his office, he called Yukio Okumura and told him to send his elder brother over to him ASAP. As soon as the headmaster closed his phone, a feeling of slight worry creased his brow. After he'd returned from Camp Half-Blood, Aiko admitted that Leo wasn't interested in men – if only she'd told him that before he'd essentially kidnapped the child. She had promised to help him push the young Latino boy in the direction needed, so he had no choice but to trust her.

 

When Rin pushed open the door to the office, he looked confused and irritated.

"What do you want, you damn clown?" he demanded.

 

Mephisto sighed. He was a skilled exorcist, the Headmaster of a prestigious school, and one of the eight Demon Kings (not that he'd told anyone that bit of information) and yet, this Halfling continued to treat him with disrespect.

 

"Rin, you and I both know that your mating season will hit in about three months' time," Mephisto informed the boy. Rin fidgeted anxiously at this, still clearly not comfortable with the idea. "So, to make things easier for you, I have pulled all the strings that I can and I've finally found you a suitable mate."

 

Rin blinked a bit at this, startled. "But, we only started to look a few hours ago. How could you have found the perfect girl so soon?"

 

Mephisto smiled drily at this. "Well, Valdez-san isn't the perfect by any means, but this was the best I can do," he said purposely tip-toeing around Leo's gender. "Valdez-san isn't a high class demon, or even has a demonic heritage. But Valdez-san is fire proof."

 

Rin raised an eyebrow at the last information. "If Valdez-chan isn't a demon, then how is she inflammable? Isn't she a human then?"

 

The headmaster shook his head at this. "Valdez-san is like you, half human but half… something else," he explained with a dismissive wave of his hand. "That doesn't matter though. All that matters is that we found you a mate."

 

"What if I don't like her?" Rin scowled, folding his arms. "What if she doesn't like me? And if she's not half-demon, then what the heck is she?" He huffed, putting on a façade of anger, but his eyes were stressed and nervous. "This idea sounds crazy I never asked for this."

 

Mephisto waggled his finger at Rin. "If Valdez-san feels like telling you what the other half is, then Valdez-san will," he said. "As for your other question, we have come to an agreement. You will date Valdez-san for two months and if Valdez-san doesn't like you, then Valdez-san has permission leave. You just have to "hang out," as you kids call it, with Valdez-san for two months. If you two don't like each other, I'll help you find a different mate."

 

Rin pondered this, scratching his jawline whilst deep in thought. Finally, he nodded. "All right, when do I meet her?" he asked.

 

Mephisto pointed to one of his chairs as he stood up. "Valdez-san is here in this building right now. You just wait right here while I go retrieve your mate."

 

Mephisto left his office, walked down the hall and went back into his bedroom. When he opened the door, his eyes popped out of his head.

 

"What are you two doing?!" Mephisto demanded as he saw Leo pinned face-down on the floor, Amaimon sitting on his back and pulling the boy's arms behind him at a painful angle.

 

"Nothing, we're just playing a game," Amaimon answered in his usual monotone.

 

The Latino cursed both in Ancient Greek and Spanish, wincing in pain. "I agreed to play a game with you, but I didn't agree for you to kill me!" he yelled.

 

"Amaimon, get off of him right now!" Mephisto commanded as he shooed the younger demon off.

 

Leo sat up and crossed his legs as rubbed his aching shoulders, glaring at Amaimon. Clearly his and Amaimon's idea of fun seemed to be on a way different wavelength.

 

"Rin wants to meet you but I need to set down a few rules first," Mephisto said. He then held up his index finger. "First: you're not allowed to tell Rin that we are siblings. We may share the same father, but if Rin found that out, our relationship will go downhill." Leo nodded at this while the headmaster held up a second finger. "Two: you must honor our deal and stay by Rin's side for two months, no matter what, or I won't help you find a girlfriend if you don't like Rin."

 

"Anuie, if Leo doesn't like Rin, can I kill-" Amaimon started.

 

"No," Mephisto snapped before the Earth King could finish. He then held up his third finger. "Three: whilst you're staying here, you'll be signed up to go to school at True Cross Academy as a transfer student from America." Leo groaned at that but he agreed anyway. Mephisto held up his fourth finger and continued. "And lastly, if you agree to be Rin's mate, you have to join Cram school to be an exorcist. Is this a deal Leo Valdez?"

 

"I don't really have much choice in this, do I?" Leo sighed.

 

Mephisto examined the teen's troubled expression for a moment, and then grinned when he guessed what was on his mind. "You feel bad at leaving your Camp behind?"

 

Leo hesitated, then nodded. "I have friends there," he said quietly. "I can't just leave them for two months without telling them. They might be looking for me now, thinking some monsters have eaten me or something."

 

Mephisto sighed. "I'm sure we can arrange some form of contact between you and your friends whilst you're here. And I have already informed your Camp leader – Chiron, yes? – of the reasons for your absence."

 

Leo exhaled deeply, then jumped to his feet. "Alright, let's do this thing. Let's go meet the future Mrs. Valdez." He grinned, seeming to be a little more excited than before.

 

"You swear to fulfill these terms?" Mephisto asked.

 

"Yeah, yeah, on the River Styx or whatever" Leo said distractedly.

 

Mephitso gave a broad grin. "Good, now follow me."

 

Leo followed him out of his bedroom and to his office. Leo paused in the doorframe, the confusion he felt mirrored on the face of Rin who stood a few feet away.

 

"Sir Pheles, who's this?" Rin asked, being polite for once.

 

Mephisto placed a firm hand on Leo's shoulder and smiled. "Rin, this is Leo Valdez, your perfect mate." He then looked to Leo and said, "Leo, this is Rin Okumura, your "girlfriend" for the next two months."


	3. I ain't gay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally was going to be chapter 4 but now it's chapter 3. I hope you enjoy for the next chapter won't be posted until Tuesday ;)

Chapter 3- I'm not gay!

 

 

 

 

 

"What?" Leo said blankly, unable to process what he was hearing.

 

Mephisto smile grew wider, clearly enjoying himself. "I said that you and Rin will become each other’s mates."

 

"There's no way in hell I'm going to be dating that guy!" Rin yelled angrily as pointed at Leo.

 

"I agree with him, I'm not gay!" Leo shouted, wrenching himself from Mephisto's grip. He then paused, realizing that Rin had called him "that guy". "Hey! I'm not that bad!"

 

Mephisto's smiled turned into an almost manic leer, scaring both Rin and Leo. The demon headmaster sat at his desk and said, "Ah, but you both agreed to a trial run." He looked to Leo and continued. "The conditions and the oaths you swore were binding. What's more, Valdez-san, I have permission from your goddess to keep you here forever if you back down on your promise."

 

Rin and Leo both glanced at each other, wearing looks of horror, then turned to face Mephisto. "No way!" they protested in unison. They both blinked when they realized what they'd done, quickly facing away from each other.

 

Rin shook his head fiercely. "I am not doing this!"

 

"Oh Rin," Mephisto purred. "If you don't keep your word, I can always tell the Vatican that you refuse to complete your given assignment, meaning that you'll get little in the way of a trial before being executed."

 

Rin snapped his head back and looked to Mephisto. "You wouldn't dare," he growled.

 

"Oh, but my dear student, I do dare," Mephisto said, laughing as he leaned back in his chair. "This is an official assignment from True Cross that you must finish – unless you wish to be branded a traitor."

 

Leo's frowned in bewilderment. Was Rin a criminal or something? Great, Aphrodite hooked him me up with an absolutely marvelous date! he thought sarcastically.

 

"Fine!" Rin snapped, his voice quavering a little.

 

"Perfect! Now if you two will come over to my desk with your left hands out, I have something for you."

 

Reluctantly, both Leo and Rin walked to the demon's desk and held out their left hand. When Mephisto touched their hands three times with a count down from three in German, a ring materialized on their left ring fingers.

 

The teens looked confused as they held their hands out to study the different rings. Leo's was a silver band with blue etchings that seemed to constantly change shape. In the middle was a small, curricular blue orb that flickered like a fire.

 

Rin's was a bronze colored band with fierce gold etchings that also flickered and shifted. In the middle of his band was the same fiery orb but it was red instead.

 

"What is this?" Leo asked first.

 

"Those are the Promise Rings, something your goddess gave me," Mephisto explained. "The rings show that you have something in common; the very reason I brought Valdez-kun here in the first place."

 

"And what's that?" Rin asked.

 

Mephiso smiled as he placed a finger in front of his lips. "I can't say. You two will have to figure that out yourself. Now, the rings have some powers too. If you two aren't keeping your promise and refuse to bond, the gems will break and I will be informed. The rings also will shock you if you try to even flirt to someone other than each other."

 

"What?!" the boys complained. Rin instantly grabbed onto his ring and tried to rip it off, but he suddenly jolted as if he'd been struck by lightning. He yelped pain as his hair stuck up from the shock.

 

"And as you can see from Rin's demonstration, this is the kind of shock you will receive," Sir Pheles chuckled.

 

Leo grimaced worriedly as he looked down at his ring. What was Lady Aphrodite thinking? Clearly she derived some sort of sick pleasure from forcing two straight guys into a relationship.

 

"Now, Rin, Cram school should be over by now, so please show Leo to your dorms. After you choose a room, young Valdez, I'll send you some clothes that will fit someone of your, er, stature" the demon said. "You two are dismissed."

 

Rin growled slightly and stalked out of the office in a hurry. Not knowing what else to do, Leo followed the angry teen down the hallway. They walked in silence for a good ten minutes before Leo had to break the maddening silence.

 

"Sooooo, what's in that red bag over your shoulder?" Leo asked.

 

Rin glanced behind at Leo and then sighed. "A sword," Rin answered.

 

"Cool," Leo answered. He struggled to find something else to talk about, but they were finally at the dorm. Leo raised an eyebrow as he examined it – it looked like it belonged into a horror movie. Leo blinked when Rin walked up right to the door and opened it.

 

"You live in this place?!" Leo asked in shock.

 

Rin blinked a couple of times but then nodded. "Yeah, my brother and I do."

 

"You have a brother?" Leo asked as he followed inside.

 

"Yeah, his name is Yukio. He's my twin," Rin admitted.

 

"That's so cool!" Leo said, excitement growing. "Do you two have, like, twin powers or something? Can you read each other's minds? Oh, oh! Do you guys trick your teachers by sitting next to each other in classes and say "I'm not Rin, he is," and then he'll say "No, no, he's Rin"?"

 

Before Rin could answer the Latino, a voice called out. "Ni-san? What did Sir Pheles say? And who's that with you?"

 

Out from the kitchen area, a teen about Rin and Leo's age walked out. He had pale skin blemished by three distinct moles, two under his left eye and one on the right side of his lips. He had mousy brown hair and wore black rectangle glasses that hid its sea-green eyes. He was taller than Rin and wore a similar uniform to him.

 

Leo gasped and pointed at Yukio. "I thought you said you were twins?!"

 

"We are, but we're fraternal twins," Yukio answered hesitantly, a little startled by Leo's outburst.

 

"Huh, so non-identical. Then, are you the elder brother?" Leo asked.

 

Yukio shook his head. "No, I'm the younger one. Why do you ask?"

 

"Because you're taller than him," the Latino said, scratching his head.

 

Rin scowled. "So?" he said. "Anyway, you're the same age as me, but you're way shorter than I am."

 

Leo blinked in alarm. Next to the two brothers, he was certainly lacking in height. Well, I make up for it in good looks Leo concluded.

 

"Anyway, who is this?" Yukio asked his brother, nodding at Leo.

 

Leo looked confused while Rin sighed, the sound almost like a growl. "Yukio, this is Leo Valdez, my 'perfect mate'," Rin said sullenly.

 

"What?" Yukio said, stunned. "But, you're a guy, aren't you?"

 

"What do you mean, "aren't you?"" Leo snarled. "Can't you tell I'm a dude, four-eyes?"

 

"What is Sir Pheles up to?" Yukio asked Rin, a mix of confusion and anger in his voice.

 

Rin shrugged and sighed. "No idea. That clowny freak has finally lost it."

 

Yukio readjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. "There must be a mistake of some kind," he murmured to himself.

 

"You got that right" Rin muttered, Leo nodding in agreement,

 

"Well, if you’re supposed to be Ni-san's… mate, then what demon are you?" Yukio enquired.

 

Leo blinked a couple of time. "Demon?" he asked. He frowned, not quite sure whether to be offended. The only diablo he knew of were some of the eviler monsters he encountered, and he certainly wasn't one of them.

 

"The clown said that he's not a demon," Rin explained.

 

Yukio looked slightly surprised, then sighed wearily. "I'll have to talk to Sir Pheles in the morning about this. I don't know why he chose a guy for Rin…" He trailed off, shaking his head.

 

Rin coughed awkwardly, keen to change the topic. "You must be hungry, let's go see what I can cook up for you." He hurried into the kitchen before Leo could answer.

 

A few hours later, and after Yukio was kind enough to show Leo around, dinner was served. Leo sat down across from Rin and Yukio and looked at the food warily.

 

"What's wrong?" Rin asked after he noticed the Leo was having trouble using his chop sticks.

 

"I've never eaten Chinese food with chop sticks before," the Latino admitted.

 

"It's not Chinese, it's Japanese," Yukio corrected. He looked to the kitchen and thought for a minute. "I think we might have some forks."

 

When Yukio left, Leo sighed and reached into his tool belt and began to work on his newest invention.

 

"What are you making?" Rin asked, peering at him curiously.

 

Leo looked at the bundle of wires in the Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold box. "I don't know, at least not yet" he answered with a shrug just as Yukio came back with a fork.

 

"Thanks," he said as he put the box of wires down onto the table and took an experimental bite out of the food. "Di immortals! Esto es muy bueno!" the Latino said in awe.

 

"What?" Rin said, exchanging confused looks with Yukio.

 

Leo realized that he switched to Spanish and so he translated it into Japanese. "This food is great!" he said with a grin.

 

"What language were you speaking?" Yukio asked.

 

"Greek and Spanish," Leo answered. "I grew up speaking Spanish and English. Since I have some Greek in me, I learned it too. The clown-looking man though did an enchantment so I can speak fluent Japanese now. Sugoi, ne?" he said with a smirk.

 

"Pretty cool," Rin said with a smile. "Hey, say something else in Spanish!"

 

"Otra cosa," Leo said with a smile.

 

"So cool," Rin beamed. "What did you say?"

 

"What you told me to," Leo chuckled.

 

Rin didn't seem to get it, his face scrunching up as he tried to figure it out.

 

Yukio sighed and said, "He said "something else" in Spanish Nii-san."

 

"I knew that," the elder twin proclaimed, and began to dig back into his food.

 

Leo laughed at that and the rest of the night was just like that.


	4. First Day of School

Chapter 4- First Day of School

 

Leo sighed as he lay on his bed in his room. After talking about it, it was decided that Leo should take a room not too far away from Rin and Yukio's. So Leo searched all the rooms and decided on room number 320 which was five doors down and on the left from the twins. It was about the same size of theirs and there was another bed for the non-existent roommate.

 

"It almost feels like I'm back in the system," Leo mumbled to himself. "But hey, room to myself – that's a plus right?"

 

His rhetorical question hung in the silent air. He sighed once more, missing hearing his siblings sleep. He even missed Jake's loud snores that had kept him up for the first two weeks at Camp. With nothing else to do and unable to sleep, Leo got out of his bed and went to the closet full of clothes that the headmaster gave him. He looked at them with slight disgust. He was given five pairs of shirts and six pairs of pants along with three school uniforms. He was given three sets of pajamas, one of which he was wearing now and the other two in a drawer under his bed.

 

Leo grabbed the blue Fantastic Four t-shirt and the black cargo pants from his wardrobe and changed into them. Slipping his magic tool belt and socks on, Leo tip toed out his room. When he got close to the Okumura brothers' room, he listened closely and heard someone snoring lightly. Taking it as a good sign, he went to the bath house and snuck in.

 

The light had been left on and he got a good look of the locker area. It kind of reminded him of the locker room back at the Wilderness School for the gym, but the lockers there didn't actually work and were made of metal instead of wood. Leo quickly went the bathing area with a denarii in his hand, intending to send an Iris message.

 

He froze when he heard a splash, turning to see Rin getting out of the bath.

 

The two teens stared at each other for a long moment, not moving, before Rin quickly jumped back into the bath to protect his decency.

 

"What the hell?!" Rin yelled.

 

"I'm sorry!" Leo called as he covers his eyes, as if that would help to erase what he'd just seen. "I thought no one was in here!"

 

"Why did you even come here? It's almost two in the morning!" Rin asked as he blushed. He was glad that his flames only shot up when he either unsheathed his sword or when he was mad.

 

"I ... uh..." Leo started as he put the gold coin back into his tool belt. "Came to take a bath?"

 

"Then why are your clothes still on, then?" the demon asked.

 

"Why are you here?" Leo said, changing the subject.

 

"I couldn't sleep, so I always take warm baths." Rin answered. "I had to study anyway. Can you leave so I can get out?"

 

"Y-yeah I guess. I'll see you tomorrow," Leo said quickly and ran out. He decided to try and call Camp tomorrow

 

"Leo, time to wake up," a male voice said.

 

Leo groaned as he rolled over to block out the voice. "Go away, I didn't hear the breakfast horn go off," he complained.

 

"Leo, you have to wake up or you'll be late for school," the voice pressed.

 

"School?" Leo asked as he opened his eyes. He saw Yukio leaning over him, already wearing his school uniform.

 

"Yes, Sir Pheles did say that you have to attend True Cross Academy while staying you're staying here, remember?" the younger twin asked.

 

Leo groaned again as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was wearing his pajamas once more, changing back into them after that incident with Rin. He shook his head, trying to dispel the memory.

 

"Can I not go? I haven't been to school for a year," the Latino complained.

 

"No, you have to go." Yukio said and shook his head. "You haven't been to school for that long?"

 

"It wasn't required," Leo answered as he got out of his bed. He neatly made it, out of habit, really. "I was a year round camper, so I didn't have to go."

 

"Well, hurry up and get in your uniform," Yukio said. "Breakfast will be in fifteen minutes."

 

"Got it," Leo sighed as the twin left.

 

The teen walked to the closet and grabbed one of the uniforms. "I just know I am going to hate you, four-eyes," the boy mumbled to himself as he took his pajamas off.

 

He was able to get his uniform on without any problem until he got to the tie. After failing four times in a row, he just threw it on his bed and grabbed his tooth brush and tooth paste the headmaster gave him. When he just started to brush his teeth in the bathroom area, a very sleepy Rin shuffled next to him with also with a toothbrush in hand.

 

"Mañana," Leo greeted.

 

"What?" Rin asked as he put the tooth paste on his brush.

 

"Morning," Leo translated with a slight sigh. At least at the Camp, there were some campers that knew Spanish, but he doubted anyone spoke it.

 

"Ah, morning," Rin greeted as he started to brush his teeth.

 

They brushed their teeth in silence. When Leo was done and about to leave, Rin asked, "Where's your tie?"

 

"I don't know how to tie one," the Latino answered truthfully. "I only wore one once and it was a clip-on."

 

"Go get it and I'll teach you how to tie it," Rin said.

 

Leo didn't really want to wear a tie; from what he heard from the other campers who wore one, they were suffocating at times. But this was Leo's first day of school, and even though he'd rather just crawl back in the bed and sleep the day away, he wanted to make a good first impression and hopefully be able to sit somewhere else other than the front row.

 

After placing his toothbrush back into the cup of oral health items, Leo grabbed his tie and made it out his door just as Rin was coming back out of his room.

 

"Here," Leo said as he tossed the necktie to the Japanese boy.

 

Rin snatched the tie out of the air and he waved Leo close to him and ordered, "Push up those collar flaps."

 

Leo did as he was told and Rin put the tie around him. As he began to tie the necktie, he asked, "How come you haven't worn a real tie before?"

 

"Because I don't like them," Leo lied. "A clip on was easier at the time."

 

"All right," Rin said, taking the lie.

 

As he was tying it, Leo asked "Who taught you to do this?"

 

Rin paused, then glanced towards the floor. "My Dad" he answered quietly. Leo remained silent, taking Rin's response as a sign to not ask any further about the matter.

 

Once finished, he let go. "Do you think you'll remember that?"

 

"No," Leo answered truthfully with a slight laugh. His mind was somewhere else during the time that Rin was doing his tie. Hey, he was ADHD, so he couldn't pay attention even if he wanted to.

 

"I'll tie your tie a few more times then," the older teen sighed and then flicked Leo's forehead. "But next time, pay attention. I won't be doing this for you always."

 

Leo rubbed his abused forehead with one hand and sighed. "All right, all right. I'll worry about that later. Right now, I really want some breakfast," he said.

 

Rin nodded in agreement and they headed down the stairs and to the dining area. Yukio was already there, eating some rice from his breakfast tray.

 

"Took you two long enough. You guys only have ten minutes to eat before we have to leave,"

 

They nodded and went to grab their breakfast. As they sat down, Yukio handed Leo a piece of paper.

 

"That's your class schedule," the glasses-wearing teen informed when he saw Leo's confused face. "I had to leave early this morning and Sir Pheles told me to give it to you."

 

"What lessons you have?" Rin asked.

 

"Umm," Leo said, peering at the words as he struggled to read it. Although he could figure out some of what was written, it didn't matter if it was in Japanese or English, his Dyslexia wouldn't allow him to read. "I have...Japanese History first."

 

"Wow, that took you a while. Can you read the Kanji?" Rin asked.

 

"I can…kind of," Leo answered with a helpless shrug. "I have ADHD and dyslexia."

 

"Here, I'll read it for you," Rin offered. When he handed Rin the schedule, he quickly read it and pulled a face. "That damn clown."

 

"What?" Yukio asked.

 

"We have the exact same classes," Rin informed them. He handed the paper back to Leo and said, "I'll take you there."

 

"Thank you," Leo sighed.

 

When they were done eating, Rin grabbed three lunches and handed one to Yukio and then Leo. "School lunch is expensive here," he informed the newbie. "I make lunch for all three of us. After school, we'll talk to the clown about getting you some money for some items."

 

"Cool, thanks again," Leo said as he put the lunch box into the messenger bag that Mephisto gave him.

 

"Hurry up, you two," Yukio called as he was at the door.

 

"Coming," the two fire users called in unison.

 

Leo first impression of the school was "Is this a school or a freaking mall?!" It was huge enough to be one, and it even had escalators and elevators to boot. The classrooms had high-tech supplies and were big enough to fit all of his siblings in there and have plenty of elbow room left over.

 

His awe of the school quickly disappeared when all of his teachers forced him to stand in front of the class and tell them his name, one "interesting" thing about himself and why he liked Japan. Not to mention to write his name on the board. Leo didn't know how to spell his name in Kanji but thankfully he could spell it in English. For his first class, he made a fool of himself by saying: "Hello, my name is Leo Valdez. What I like about Japan is their fortune cookies."

 

One of his classmates had to point out that the Americans made the fortune cookies and were meant to be Chinese, not Japanese. Leo replied, "Opps. Well, I guess I'm not that much of an American for not knowing that."

 

Eight long and painful hours of school later, Leo and the Okumura twins were heading to the headmaster's office.

 

"Can I skip the next five days?" Leo moaned as he followed the twins.

 

"No, and we have school on Saturday mornings too," Yukio told him just as the sectary said that they could go into Mephisto's office.

 

"What?! You can't take away my Saturdays too!" Leo complained as they stepped into the office of the Headmaster.

 

"Ah Leo, how did you find your first day of school?" Mephisto asked as he looked up from his computer.

 

"Horrible," Leo sighed as he slumped into a chair close to the desk. "Can I just, ya know, not go?"

 

"Nope," Mephisto smiled. "This is a perfect way for you and Rin to get to know each other more. Now, why are you here?"

 

"We came to see if Leo will be getting an allowance like Nii-san," Yukio informed him.

 

"Yes, I just received young Valdez's credit card just a few hours ago," Mephisto said as he reached into one of his drawers and showed off the blue plastic card.

 

"Wait, you're not paying for him?" Rin asked.

 

"Nope," Mephisto said with a smile. "After a long talk with Valdez-kun's step mother, it was decided that she and his father will be paying for his tuition for True Cross Academy and they'll be giving him a living allowance."

 

"How much is on here?" Leo asked.

 

"Let's find out," Mephisto said with a smile. "I should be able to look up how much you have left."

 

It took the demon a few moments to pull up the credit card amount but when he did, he smiled to them. "You started out with 2 million and five thousand yen, but I took two thousand yen to get the items you need. So your remaining balance is 2 million and three thousand yen," Mephisto informed.

 

"I take it that's a lot," Leo gulped as Rin and Yukio's eyes popped out of their head.

 

"That's about nineteen thousand and five hundred American dollars!" Yukio exclaimed.

 

"Holy shit, your family is rich!" Rin gasped as Leo sunk down further into his chair.

 

"Just my Dad's side of the family," Leo groaned, waving his hand. "Why is she even giving me that much? I thought she didn't like Dad's kids."

 

"Well, since your and Rin's relationship would be her best couple this year, she wants you to have a comfortable stay here," Mephisto said with a grin as he handed the credit card to him. "You'll be getting this monthly, so spend your money wisely."

 

"Like I can go through that much in one month!" Leo retorted as he took the credit card back.

 

"Now, I have some paperwork to finish so if you three will leave," the headmaster said dismissively as he went back to his computer.

 

When they left the office, Leo handed the card to Yukio. "Here, you can use it. I don't need that much money," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

 

"I'll just take it for safe-keeping" Yukio said with a smile.

 

"Hey, Leo, why does that woman hate you so much, but still give you that much money?" Rin asked.

 

"I'm a product of an affair," Leo explained with a shrug. "Even though Aphrodite was forced to marry my dad, she still gets mad when he has kids with other women."

 

"Aphrodite?" Rin asked confusedly, tilting his head.

 

Leo froze. They'd think he was crazy if he said he was related to the Greek gods, so he paused while he formulated an answer without mentioning their true identities. He smirked while Yukio looked at him strangely. "Weird name, I know, but that's it. She married my dad a long time ago by my grandfather's decision, and they hate each other. She cheats on him with his brother, and so he has affairs with different women. Sometimes she has affairs with different men too. My best friend Piper is the result of one of those affairs."

 

"You have a strange family," Rin said, raising an eyebrow at him. "How about your real mom? Does she know about your dad being married?"

 

"Nii-san, you shouldn't bother him with all of these questions," Yukio said calmly.

 

"It's OK," Leo said with a forced smile to Yukio. "We're supposed to learn about each other." Leo then looked to Rin and shrugged. "I'm pretty sure my mom knew, but …she's dead now so it doesn't matter."

 

Both twin's eye slightly widened with shock and slight sorrow. Leo, wanting to break the gloomy atmosphere, gently pushed them both and started to run. "Last one home is a Fury's child," he challenged.

 

The twins looked to each other and then Rin ran after Leo with a, "Wait up!"

 

Yukio watched Leo run off, narrowing his eyes. What are you up to, Mephisto?


	5. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I have yet again been busy to update. My beta and I have finally gotten out of school but we're both busy with our summer jobs and I don't know what for sure days off I will be getting. I will know more after my training and hopefully, I will be able to update more. 
> 
> But Please, enjoy this just finished chapter!

Chapter 5- First Date

 

 

 

 

 

"Leo, come on!" Rin called from the door. "The others will be here in a few minutes."

 

"Alright" Leo yelled back. The spear he was working on magically folded up as he put it into the pocket of his black skinny jeans, wiping away the grease stains on his orange t-shirt as best he could.

 

As he opened the door of his room, he saw Rin leaning against the wall of the hallway, dressed in blue jeans with torn knees and a dark blue hoodie. The older teen studied the Latino for a moment before saying "Grab your jacket. It's kinda chilly out."

 

Leo ran back into his closet and grabbed his American Air Force jacket. As he pulled it from the hanger, his thoughts drifted back to what Mephisto had told him last week…

 

Flash Back Start

 

"You want me to do what?" Leo exclaimed in shock as he sat in the headmaster's office. His fingers stopped working on the invention in his hands, sitting completely still for once.

 

"I want you and Rin to go on a date to Mephy Land," Mephisto Pheles said matter-of-factly before sipping his tea. "You've been going to school for a week with Rin, spending almost every moment with him, but you have yet to learn that much about him."

 

"I know some things," Leo protested, huffing and scowling at his feet. For the last week, Leo had (rather reluctantly) been spending time with Rin, but Rin was mostly the one bombing him with questions. Leo would try to answer them as honestly as he could, but he tried to avoid the ones about his family or too much about Camp Half Blood. Truth be told, the Latino was more worried about his inventions than socializing time with the older teen. He was like his dad in that way.

 

"When is Rin's birthday then?" Mephisto quizzed him.

 

"I...I don't know," Leo admitted.

 

"What is his favorite color?"

 

Leo's eye twitched, trying his best not to grit his teeth. "I don't know."

 

"His favorite food?"

 

"I don't know."

 

"His favorite-" the headmaster started again.

 

"Okay! I get it!" Leo said in frustration, throwing up his hands. "I know almost nothing about Rin."

 

The teen slumped down in his chair while the demon nodded contently, seeing that he got his point across. He took off his hat, reached into it and pulled out two tickets seemingly from thin air. He slid them across the desk to Leo.

 

"These tickets will let you and Rin gain entry into the park next Saturday. You two will have it to yourselves from ten till twelve before it will be back open to the public. These tickets will give you unlimited access to all the rides the whole day though, so you can stay even when it's reopened."

 

Leo grabbed the tickets when an idea came to his mind. "Give me six more and you got a deal," he said with a smile.

 

"Pardon me?" the headmaster asked in surprise, tilting his head a little to the side.

 

"I may not know much about Rin, but I do know that he's in a cram school with five other students," Leo said with an impish, satisfied smile. "He's talks about them a whole lot. Anyway, I'm getting tired of it just being me and the Okumura twins. You've seen Camp Half-Blood – I've been used to being around a lot a people." He shrugged. "Hey, this might even go well with you and Lady Aphrodite's plan on me and Rin hooking up."

 

Mephisto gently stroked his goatee as he mulled over Leo's suggestion. "Very well," he said finally. He reached back into his hat and magically pulled out six more tickets and handed it to the young Latino. "You may go now Valdez-kun – just remember that this is a date~." He winked suggestively at the teen.

 

"Yeah, sure, I will," Leo said distractedly as he grabbed the other tickets, barely noticing Mephisto's wide grin.

 

Flash Back End

 

When Leo ran outside after Rin, he saw that Yukio was wearing a white shirt and his exorcist jacket to keep out the cold. Leo really didn't need to wear a jacket since he could use his flames to keep himself warm, but he hadn't told the twins about his powers, and he doubted he ever would – or at the very least, he hoped he'd never have to resort to using them. He just wanted the two months to pass quickly so he could go home to all his friends and fellow camp members.

 

Thinking about them gave him a pang of sadness in his chest; he'd finally befriended a great bunch of people, people that understood him, and now he wouldn't be able to see them for what seemed like forever. He pushed those thoughts aside with difficulty, trying to concentrate on the day ahead.

 

"So, all five agreed to come?" Leo asked.

 

"Yes," Yukio said with a sigh, straightening his glasses.

 

Rin grinned and folded his hands behind his head. "This is gonna be great! I'm glad everyone could make it."

 

Glancing at Rin, Leo had a sudden brainwave when he remembered that he knew next to nothing about him.

 

"Hey Rin, want to play a game?" he asked with a smirk.

 

The oldest twin looked confused at the sudden suggestion but nodded. "Sure, why not?" he said.

 

"Okay, it's called 'Twenty Questions'," Leo explained. “It’s simple, really. We ask each other twenty questions about anything – nothing is out of bounds, but you can't ask the same question right away. You have to wait a few questions. And, most importantly, it has to be the truth. And I ask one, then you, then me: you get the idea. I'll go first. When is your birthday?"

 

"December 26," Rin answered with a smile. "Okay, ummmm, did you have a pet?"

 

Leo thought about that for a moment. "Once, when I was about five," he admitted. "I had a pet fish. What is your least favorite dish?"

 

"Leek stew," Rin made a face, a shudder passing over him, sticking his tongue out. "It's good for colds, I guess, but I always hated the consistency, and the taste is so bland, ugh." Rin paused, his dark eyes sharpening. "Why did you agree to the dating thing Mephisto and your step mom came up with?"

 

Leo froze for a long moment, taken aback. "I guess it's because I've always had trouble getting a relationship," he admitted hesitantly. "My friend Percy once said that I'll always fall in love with someone out of my league, so when Mephisto came to my camp to say that Lady Aphrodite and him think they have the perfect person for me, I guess I just jumped on it." Leo desperately tried to think of another question to change the direction the conversation was taking. "So, uh, another question. What's your favorite memory?"

 

Before Rin could answer, a trio of boys appeared from around the side of the building, one pink-haired, one bald, and the other with a blond punk-like streak in his hair.

 

"Rin! Hey!" the pink haired teen yelled with a wave.

 

"Hey Shima," Rin laughed slightly as he waved back.

 

Leo suddenly felt a bit of a loner as Rin left his side to go greet the newcomers. He was used to being around a lot of people, but it was people he knew and they were all related to him in one way or another. But Leo didn't know these teens. The Latino then reached into his pocket and pulled out his spear as he began to go back to work on it, seeking security and familiarity in his inventions.

 

Once everyone had assembled, Rin began introductions. "Bon, Shima, Konekomaru, this is Leo Valdez," Rin said as he pointed to the Latino. "Leo, this is Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru."

 

"Sup," Leo said, trying to smother his anxiety with a cheerful grin.

 

"So you were the one who got us the tickets," Shima said with a smile. "Thanks!"

 

"No biggie," Leo said, slightly happy.

 

"So what if he got us some private tickets? It just means he's just another snotty rich kid," a haughty female voice said coming from the right.

 

Leo prickled with annoyance as he turned and saw a teenaged girl with purple twin tails, her hands on her hips. Leo made to retort back (which of course would have been something sassy and super witty), but Rin talked before he could.

 

"Don't be mean to him, Izumo," Rin snarled as he defended his friend. "He didn't pay for the tickets; the clown gave it to him."

 

"Actually, my step mom paid for them," Leo corrected the half demon.

 

Rin's blue eyes widened. "I thought you said she hated you?"

 

Leo shrugged. "Hey, I'm just as confused as you." As he finished speaking, a blonde girl in a kimono ran up to them.

 

"I'm here – am I late?" the blonde asked, her gentle voice quavering a little.

 

Rin gave a soft smile and shook his head. "Nope, you're right on time Shiemi," he said. "Leo, this is Shiemi Moriyama. She just goes to the cram school."

 

"Nice to meet you Leo-chan," Sheimi said with a polite bow.

 

"Um, ditto," Leo said as he bowed back awkwardly.

 

"Come on, if we don't hurry, we'll miss the train to Mephy Land," Bon pointed out.

 

"What is that in your hand?" Konekomaru asked Leo as they began to walk down the sidewalk and away from the boy's dorm.

 

"I think it's just about done," Leo murmured, then nodded in satisfaction. "Here we go!"

 

He clicked a button on the shaft of the spear and suddenly it unfolded into the shape of a beetle with wings. Shima gave a terrified shriek and quickly hid behind Bon as the machine took flight. Leo smiled proudly at his handiwork as it soared overhead.

 

"Oh wow!" Shiemi said, holding her hands to her mouth in awe.

 

"That's kinda impressive" Bon said, his serious face softening for a moment as he complimented Leo's handiwork.

 

"I think I know why I made this now," Leo laughed as the beetle flew under his hand and then flew in circles around Izumo's head.

 

"To annoy us and freak Shima out?" Izumo answered in an unamused tone as the beetle swooped towards Shima who promptly ran for his life.

 

"Uh, no," Leo admitted, laughing nervously. The Latino put two fingers in his mouth and let out a piercing whistle that would make Percy proud. The beetle then stopped tormenting the pink-haired boy and flew back into Leo's waiting hand before turning back into a spear, folding up into a more convenient size. Leo then put the machine into his tool belt with a smile.

 

"That whistle hurt my ears," Rin complained as he twisted a finger in his earhole.

 

"That's how you get a taxi in New York," Leo laughed.

 

During the rest of the way to Mephy Land, Leo got to learn a little more about Rin's friends. They all had varying personalities, but despite this they all melded well as a group. Except perhaps for Izumo – she was aloof and cold, and Leo couldn't understand why the others tolerated her presence.

 

"So Leo, what about you?" Shima asked as they were a few blocks away from the entrance of the amusement park.

 

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, internally cringing as he realized he got distracted and wasn't paying attention to the conversation.

 

"What is your family like, and why did you move to Japan?" Bon answered for his friend.

 

Leo thought for a moment and sighed before explaining. "Well, I'm not the only child of my family, but I'm not the oldest or the youngest either. Jake is the oldest one I know of and he's turning eighteen soon, and Harley is the youngest at the age of eight. They're my half-brothers, and I have some half-sisters as well. My mom died when I was eight, but my dad is still alive and is staying away from the bucket.

 

"As for why I'm in Japan – why not? I have been to Rome and Greece but never farther than that."

 

Shiemi's green eyes saddened slightly. "I'm sorry about your mother," she said sympathetically.

 

Leo always hated when people told him that they were sorry for his lost or stuff like that, but he shrugged this one off. "It's all right. I was little when she died. Come one, last one to the entrance is the child of Medusa!"

 

He ran off ahead and he was quickly followed by Rin, Bon, and Shima. Shiemi tried to chase after them but her kimono restricted her movements so she straggled behind. Yukio, Izumo, and Konekomaru didn't bother chasing after them and simply walked on at their own pace.

 

Rin was the first to get to the entrance with a triumphant cheer, dashing ahead with speed that could have put some of the Apollo kids to shame, before being followed by Leo, Bon, Shima, and lastly Shiemi.

 

"Hey, what's a Medusa, anyway?" Rin asked between pants.

 

"You mean you ran and you didn't even know?" Bon said irritably, Rin giving a silly, sharp-toothed grin at his in reply.

 

"Medusa use to be the most beautiful woman in all of Greece," Leo answered. "She was so beautiful that Poseidon, the Greek God of the seas, fell in love with her. They then got busy in one of Athena's temples, but Athena got pissed and turned Medusa into a gorgon, the most hideous creature in the entire world. She could turn you into stone just by looking at you."

 

Whatever the others were going to reply with was cut off when Leo glanced about him and took in his surroundings. "Woah!" he exclaimed with wide eyes.

 

"Have you never been in an amusement park before?" Rin asked.

 

Leo shook his head as the clock chimed ten o'clock, signaling that the group has two hours to themselves. "After my mom died, I was put in foster care and since I kept running away, I was never able to even go to one in school field trips," he admitted.

 

Rin smiled and then wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's shoulder and fist pumped with his free hand. "Then let's get going!" he cried happily. "No time to waste!"

 

After an hour of them going through the haunted house (where both Shima and Shiemi ran out scared), riding the roller coaster Go To Hell (Rin refused to ride it, but Leo had fun) and some other rides, the teens sat around near a food stand where Leo treated them all to lunch.

 

"This is the best day ever!" Leo said happily as he eagerly dug into his corn dogs and hamburgers.

 

"Yeah, today has been pretty sweet" Rin agreed, also stuffing his face with food.

 

"I like it here," Shiemi said with a small smile as she shyly nibbled a hot dog. "Especially with everyone else here."

 

"Rin, you and Leo should take a picture next in the photo booth together," Yukio said before he took a drink of his soda.

 

"Eh?" Leo said in astonishment as Rin almost choked on his hot chocolate.

 

"Why would I do that, moley four-eyes?" Rin demanded angrily as he tried and failed horribly to hide his blush from the group.

 

"This was supposed to be a time for you and Leo to bond for the project. You two need to do something together" Yukio answered.

 

"What type are you doing a project for?" Bon asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

 

"It's has to do with Japanese culture. Since I am from America, I know close to nothing about Japan and so I asked Rin to help me," Leo lied smoothly, congratulating himself on how good his answer was. "I was asking about entertainment on the Japanese culture and I thought going to Mephy Land would be good."

 

 

"You should be studying the entertainment culture of ancient Japan, like the kabukis and such," Bon suggested, still looking a little skeptical.

 

"Anyway, we went through the haunted house together," Rin countered, trying to change the subject. Neither Rin nor Leo wanted to let the others know the truth behind the reason why they're here. Leo shuddered – he'd be mortified if Rin's friends found out about the whole "demon dating" thing, but he was pretty sure Rin would be even more embarrassed.

 

"Yeah, but the only reason we did was to send the beetle after Shima again," Leo admitted with a smirk.

 

"I knew you two where the ones to do it!" Shima accused while Rin and Leo smiled.

 

"See, that's some bonding time," Rin pointed out, looking smug.

 

"Nii-san, just please do it," Yukio sighed wearily, readjusting his glasses again.

 

"All right, come on Rin," Leo said as he stood up and grabbed the other's arm. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go play some more."

 

The dark-haired male seemed to about to argue but he thought better of it and nodded, letting himself be dragged along towards the photo booth. Once they stepped in and drew the curtain across, they saw a giant chibi head of their headmaster and Leo looked confused.

 

"He quite self-centered isn't he?" the Latino-American asked sarcastically.

 

"Very" Rin answered, pulling a face.

 

Leo smiled softly, then, mentally blamed the Stroll brothers for their bad influence, reached into his tool belt and pulled out two sharpies. "Want to draw his face with me?" he asked as he handed one to Rin.

 

Rin took the sharpie and smiled mischievously, exposing his fang-like teeth. "Hell yeah!"

 

Little did they know, Rin had accidentally had push the button to start taking the pictures.

 

While Leo gave Mephisto a uni-brow, Rin gave him horns as the first picture was taken. Next, Leo gave him Mephisto an eye patch and Rin gave him a twirling, French moustache. The second picture was taken. Rin finished it off by adding a snake's tongue and the two boys appraised their master piece as the third picture was taken.

 

"He never looked better," Leo smirked.

 

They looked at each other and simultaneously burst into laughter as the camera took their fourth and final picture.

 

"Come on, after we take the photos we can get back to the group," Rin said with a smile.

 

They turned to face the screen and saw the photo previews on display. They stared at it in horror before turning to face each other.

 

"Do you think we'll get in trouble for this?" Rin asked.

 

"Does Hades rule the Underworld?" Leo countered.

 

"Huh?"

 

"That means "hell yes, we're completely screwed"."

 

They looked at each other and then laughed again. When the Latino was about to pay for the photos, he saw that he had an option to enlarge one of the photos and keep it as a single. Leo bought two strips of their misadventure along with two eight by twelve's to prove to the clown that their bonding.

 

Once grabbing their share of the photos, they went back to the group and continued their lunch.

 

"Hey, let's all ride the Ferris Wheel!" Shima suggested when they realized they had only fifteen minutes left for them to be all alone.

 

"Okay," agreed Shiemi, which made Shima beam.

 

Shima and Izumo sat in one seat (which made Shima grin widely and Izumo sigh in irritation), then Bon and Konekomaru, Yukio and Shiemi, and finally Leo and Rin. As they started to head higher in the air, both Rin and Leo tried to reach Shima and Izumo's seat to tip them over. After they realized that they couldn't reach, they sat back and relaxed.

 

"You know, I'm having a great time," Leo said with a smile.

 

"Me too," Rin said. "Last time I was here, it was because of a mission."

 

"Mission?" Leo asked.

 

Rin nodded slowly, looking hesitant. "Sometimes, the Cram school takes us on field trips, but we call them missions because sometimes we have to fight."

 

"Fight what? The piece of paper that's in the wind?" Leo joked, remembering the last time he was on a school field trip.

 

Rin laughed and he smiled to Leo. "You know, you'd make a great girl" he teased.

 

Leo batted his eyelashes and said in an exaggerated girly tone, "Little ol' me?"

 

This cracked both of the boys up and they laughed until they heard Shima call out, "Hey, what's that?"

 

Everyone looked towards where the pink-haired teen was pointing. Eight, writhing, squiggly lines could be seen in the distance.

 

"Maybe balloons?" Konekomaru asked uncertainly.

 

Leo wasn't so sure, squinting his eyes to get a better look. He stared at it until he recognized what it was, his stomach plunging with realization. His face paled slightly as he remembered the story of how Percy, Annabeth, and Grover turned that thing into stone a long time ago.

 

"That didn't stay down long," the Latino murmured.

 

"What is it?" Shiemi asked in a frightened tone, as all eight where able to see it clearly now. A tangible tension spread through the group as they tensed with fear and alarm.

 

That's a hydra," Leo answered soberly as the all of the eight-headed monster's red eyes seemed focused on the students.


	6. Dates, zombies, and hydras. Oh My!

Chapter 6- Dates, zombies and hydras. Oh My!

  
  


"A what?" Shima demanded as the hydra creep ever so closer.

  
  


"Get us down!" Leo ordered the worker for the Ferris wheel, ignoring the pink haired question.

  
  


"Leo, what's happening?" Rin demanded as the Ferris wheel began to move once more.

  
  


The Latino looked to Rin and then back to the hydra. It was so close now that he was starting to see the glow of it's eyes. "That's a hydra," Leo explained after a moment. "It's a monster from the Greek legends."

  
  


"And it seems that it brought company," Yukio said in a cold tone.

  
  


Both teens looked back to the hydra and saw something walking around its feet. Leo looked at for a moment before his brown eyes widened in disbelief.

  
  


"Is that zombies?" he asked as he brought his shirt up to cover his nose. They smelled worse than anything he had smelled before. Leo had to take short quick breaths for a moment to stop the bile that was building in the back of his throat.

  
  


"No, they're called ghouls," Bon corrected the younger as he and Konekomaru jumped out their seat.

  
  


"They look like zombies to me," Leo said as Izumo and Shima got out.

  
  


And they smell like one too! the Latino thought but deiced against voicing it since everyone seemed to be affected from the smell as well.

  
  


When it was finally the fire bearers turn to get out of their seats, Leo jumped out along with Rin. The hydra was closer and it looked pissed as the zombies just looked...hungry. There was no other way the teens could explain their look as. As Yukio jumped from his seat and help Shiemi, Rin grabbed his sword but didn't unsheathe it as Shima was putting together a monk staff. Izumo pulled out two pieces of papers that confused the Latino as the two other monks brought out prayer beads.

  
  


"Yeah, we're ssssoooo need to pray to any gods that will listen right now," Leo teased as he pulled a small hammer from his tool belt.

  
  


"And that hammer will do any better," Bon snapped back.

  
  


Leo smiled as he warmed his hand without having his flames break out. The hammer glowed red for a moment and then grew into its true form-a Greek war hammer. It was about two feet long with his father's symbol at the hilt. It was a bronze color from the hilt until the hammer shaped piece where there was some gold mixed into it as well. It was made from both Celestial Bronze and Imperil Gold, something his brother Harley made for him to tease him about being just as much Roman as Greek after he came home. As the Cram student's eyes widen in surprise, Leo just lift the treasured hammer and looked to the first zombie was only a few feet away from him.

  
  


"Let's go kick zombie ass," the Latino said as he lifted his hammer up and ran to it.

  
  


"Ghoul!" Rin corrected as he too began to run to the horde of ghouls.

  
  


"Whatever!" Leo laughed as he swung his hammer and aimed for the creature's legs. He got it right at the knees and undead or not, if you damage the knees, you go down.

  
  


Leo heard some muttering behind him, two males and one female. He thought that since Yukio, Shima, Bon, Konekomaru, Shiemi and Izumo was without weapons, they would be targeted first. While Leo smashed his hammer into the zombie's head, he heard a growl behind him. Leo turned around just in time to see a bullet enter a zombie's head and it disappeared in some kind of black smoke. Leo turned to see two guns in Yukio's hands and two fox type animals next to Izumo. There was even a small green plant type man on Shiemi's shoulders.

  
  


"Huh, not the weapons I would use against zombies but it'll work," Leo joked as he was able to swing his hammer hard enough to plow it straight through two zombies faces at once. Score!

  
  


"They're called ghouls, a type of demon that possesses rotting corpses," Yukio corrected.

  
  


"They're zombies!" Leo countered. "I hit them in the head and they go down. That's a zombie's weakness!"

  
  


"No, they're ghouls," Rin said next to Leo as the Latino knocked another zombie's shoulder.

  
  


Leo finally smashed the damn thing's head as he turned and looked to the older twin. That idoit was going against three zombies at once with his sword still sheathed! Leo was about to jump in and help out his friend when he saw Rin swung his sword to stop two of the undead's advantages and hit the other's head with his fist alone. The Latino's eyes widen in shock and in slight admiration as the undead's face crumpled into itself, clearly its skull shattering from one strike alone.

  
  


"Ok then," Leo said, not wanting to argue anymore since it's clearly seen that Rin can kick his ass.

  
  


A growl was heard from behind him and Leo turned around to see an undead dog run towards him.

  
  


Leo growled in annoyance as he swung his hammer and killed the fifth zombie-oops-ghoul went down.

  
  


"How the hell are these even here?" Rin demanded as he smashed another ghoul's head in.

  
  


"They want to our brains for lunch," Leo tried joking but failed horribly.

  
  


"Leo-kun, watch out!" Konekomaru called out.

  
  


The Latino looked towards the bald teen when he saw one of the heads of the hydra zooming towards him. Stupid! How could he forget the biggest monster there? He tried to jump out of scalely way but he was too late. The next thing he knew, he was swallowed whole by the Greek monster.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Leo!" Rin called out as he saw his friend swallowed.

  
  


The child of Satan growled as he brought one hand to the sheath and the other to the handle. With a yank, Rin was covered in blue flames as his appearance changed. His ears grew longer as all of his teeth sharpened as if it was a shark's. His tail was freed from his it's wrapping and even the tip of his tail was on fire. On the top of his head, two flames stayed there as if they were horns.

  
  


"Ok, no more mister nice guy," Rin growled as his eyes narrowed down.

  
  


He sent a wave of blue flames that covered the sword towards the ghouls and those in its path burned up in flames.

  
  


"Rin!" Shiemi called in warning but Rin already saw it.

  
  


One of the hydra's head shot flames to the demon child and Rin sent his own wave of flames back. They hit each other head on and the ghouls near the flames died as well.

  
  


"You better cough up Leo right now or I swear I'll-" the navy blue haired started but stopped when he saw the head that swallowed his Latino friend started cough.

  
  


Rin stopped all his movements in confusion and watched as the hydra head continued to cough and then finally sent out a spit of something gooey and green.

  
  


Rin had to jump away to avoid the spit loogie and when it landed, his blue eyes widened In the middle of the loogie, Leo was trying to sit up with some kind of hot sauce in one hand and his other hand was on fire.

  
  


Leo had dropped the hot sause in order to wipe some of the yucky goo off of him when he noticed Rin. He had never known that the boy in front of him had a tail but that wasn't what surprised him. It was the fact that he was in fire and he looked like a…demon. The Latino couldn't compare him to any other creature then that.  
  
"How did you get it to spit you out?" Izumo asked coldy.

  
  


"I guess it don't like Mexican food," Leo joked as he was shaken from his daze.

  
  


"Your hand is on fire," Shima said.

  
  


Leo opened his mouth to make an excuse on why his hand was like that when the hydra went to snack on them again. Rin called out a curse and brought up his sword and swiped at the head.

  
  


"No!" Leo and Yukio called out in the same time just as Rin cut off the monster's head.

  
  


"What?" Rin asked as the head fell.

  
  


"Quickly, use your flames and seal the wound!" Yukio ordered.

  
  


Leo heard the order and was confused. When he looked to Rin, it hit him. The flames. Flames!

  
  


"That's what we have in common," Leo said to himself while Rin ignored the warnings and killed a ghoul that got too close.

  
  


The Latino saw something wiggling on where the head was once was. Without really thinking, Leo jumped up and ran to Rin. The blue flames teen looked in confusion at his friend until he pushed him away just as two heads tried to get him. Rin looked behind him and saw that where he cut off that one head, two took its place.

  
  


"It's a hydra Rin! Have you ever heard of the legend of Hercules and how he had to defeat it?" Leo demanded. When Rin shook his head, Leo shorted the story a bit. "When you cut the one head, two would appear! The only way he defeated it was to cut off the heads and then quickly burn the stumped with his torch. Don't just cut off the heads, burn it too!"

  
  


"Rin, Leo, we'll take care of the ghouls, you two focus on the hydra," Yukio commanded.

  
  


Leo got off of Rin and nodded. "How are you going to cut it?" Rin asked as he brought up his sword and the two teens looked to the Greek monster.

  
  


"How about you cut off its head and I'll burn the stumps. I lost my hammer inside it and I don't have anything I can use to chop its head off," Leo suggested.

  
  


"With that little flames on your hand?" Rin asked.

  
  


Leo looked to his hand and it was still on fire. He noticed that since his hand was on fire, the green gunk was gone. So fire repeals that stuff huh? Leo thought for a moment and then his whole body was covered in flames, getting rid of the green gunk but not damaging his clothes. While he was doing that, Rin had went after the hydra. "Shit," Leo commented as he saw Rin jumped high in the air that Leo wouldn't be able to achieve even with a trampoline. Leo tried his best and he avoided some of the heads that went at him while he ignored the flames. No type of fire could hurt him due to his father's blessing. When he caught up with Rin finally, he was teasing the hydras really.

  
  


"Get your ass in gear and help me already!" the demon yelled as he tried his best to fight the urge to cut off the heads and to just draw them off by using his flames.

  
  


"Keep your horses on!" Leo commented as he got closer to his friend. "What do you eat that make you jump so high?"

  
  


"Once we defeat this thing, I might tell you my secret," Rin teased as he cut the first head off of the hydra.

  
  


"You better," Leo commented as he focused and burned the stump down. One down and seven to go.

  
  


Once they were together, Rin and Leo where in so sync that it looked as if they were dancing more than fighting. Shiemi had paused at one point to watch as they fought the third head together. Rin went to cut the monster's head but another sent a burst of flames straight to him. Leo had seen this and so he grabbed Rin's tail and sent him foreword and Rin backwards. Sheimi could have sworn that the flames hit Leo head on but she must have been mistaken for when he came out of the other side, he grabbed onto the hydra's nose while he didn't have a scorch mark on him.

  
  


"You mother fucking asshole!" Rin yelled at Leo. "Don't touch my tail!"

  
  


"Can you help me please?" Leo called as the hydra's head moved around, trying to free its face from the annoying Latino.

  
  


Rin huffed and jumped and this time, he was able to cut the head without any flames even close on to hitting him. Leo unfortunately was going down with the head so Rin had to use his blue flames to seal the wound before two more head grew back.

  
  


Leo crawled onto the top of the dead hydra's head so when it fell, Leo had a good grip on its eyelid so that he wouldn't get as hurt. Once the damn thing stopped moving, the Latino jumped off and ran right back to the fight.

  
  


The ghouls by then were all gone so the student's man focus was the hydra. Izumo was having her familiars keep a couple of the heads distracted while Shima, Bon, and Konekomaru had some kind of shield to block any of the fires that went to close to the girls. Shiemi was using her familiar create a wall around one head of some type of plant that Leo didn't know but the Greek monster couldn't lite it on fire. Yukio was shooting some bullets that got too close to his students, his brother included. If Leo didn't know any better, he would have assumed that Yukio was a child of Apollo for his bullets always hit his mark.

  
  


To get back up to where Rin was this time, he had one head try to shoot flames to him as it zoomed towards him. The fire just felt warm on the demigod's skin and when it was close enough, he grabbed onto one of the scales and caught a ride.

  
  


"Rin, this one!" Leo called.

  
  


Rin turned and saw Leo on the cheek of a head as he chopped one off. Quickly burning the head, he jumped to where Leo was and chopped its head. Instead of allowing Leo to join the head on the ground, he grabbed onto his jacket and threw him to the stump.

  
  


As Leo burned it, Rin took a defense stance and looked to the remaining two heads as he said, "What makes you so determined on getting on their faces for?"

  
  


"You know me, I was born to be the first hydra's zit," Leo joked as he finished just as one of the head's opened its jaw and came to eat both of the fire users.

  
  


Rin jumped to meet the head, cutting it off, forcing Leo to jump away to avoid the head.

  
  


"Watch it!" he called.

  
  


"Sorry," Rin called as he stood on the swinging stump where the head came from. As he held onto the flesh, he used his flames to burn the stump.

  
  


"I think I'm going to be sick," Rin mumbled as he pulled the bloody hand off of the stump, his face slightly green. The smell of burning flesh was finally getting to his stomach.

  
  


"Get sick after words," Leo laughed as he ran to the last and remaining head.

  
  


The head growled, knowing that it would soon be defeated but it wasn't going to go down easy. It sent a burst of flames towards Rin, forcing the demon to jump back and Leo went to Rin to join him. Instead of getting to his side though, the body moved so fast that Leo had to hold on tight as the hydra sent its tail to the students on the ground. They had to either jump or duck depending where they were to avoid the tail. Rin was also forced to the ground since he had aimed to land on the hydra but since it moved, he barely was able to even land right.

  
  


The head though, went after Leo, determined to eat him but he would chew his food first. Leo learned his lesson from the last time and refuses to be eaten again. With the head zooming to him, he placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled. The beetle in his tool belt jumped out and flew straight into the mouth. The hydra didn't even notice and when the thing was in the middle of the monster's throat, it latched himself onto one of the walls. The hydra snatched Leo by his arm and he lead out a hiss of pain just as the beetle did as he was programmed to do. It dug itself into the sides and ran around the throat, slit it as it did. Still having his teeth around Leo's arm, the hydra's head fell off.

  
  


"Leo-kun!" Shiemi called out as Leo cried in pain. When the head fell, it dragged the teen with it down the body and onto the ground. Leo had landed wrong with the head and he thought he heard a crack as another wave of pain shot through his arm.

  
  


Rin jumped to where Leo was but he waved him off. "Get the stump," the demigod ordered as he tried to get his arm out of the mouth without damaging his arm anymore.

  
  


Rin slowly nodded his head and then jumped onto the stump just as the hydra tried to grow two more heads. The demon halfling was able to burn down just in time though.

  
  


"Leo-kun, are you okay?" Konekomaru asked as the teen where running to his aid.

  
  


"Maybe, I don't really know," Leo admitted as he tried to move his arm again but he stopped as soon as another wave of pain shot up.

  
  


"Here, let me help," Rin said as he landed next to the teen. The navy haired teen brought his arm back and smacked his fist into the teeth. The Greek monster's head shook a moment before the teeth surrounded Leo's arm shattered.

  
  


"Thanks," Leo said as he brought his arm back out.

  
  


He looked and saw his arm was bleeding badly and some of his skin was missing and his bone was sticking out.

  
  


"Well, isn't it this lovely," Leo said before he passed out.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Mephisto looked to his ruined Mephy Land in annoyance.

  
  


"When I agreed to allowing you to send a monster to my amusement park, a hydra was the last thing I expected," the headmaster said coldly.

  
  


The woman standing next to Mephisto sighed sadly. She had long black hair that went to her back as she wore a light blue kimono that complimented both her figure and her perfectly smooth white skin.

  
  


"In order for both of the boys to fight together, I thought a hydra would be the perfect monster since you need to use some type of fire to destroy it," the woman admitted as she opened her fan and hid her face behind it, her mocha brown eyes showing slight amusement. "It did work out as planned since we had the boys working together. The ghouls where a little much though."

  
  


"You can thank Amaimon for that," Mephisto said as he jerked his head towards the green hamster that stood on his shoulder, not allowing his eyes to look away as Rin sheathed his sword and Yukio checked Leo over.

  
  


"Astaroth owed me a favor," the green hamster said with a shrug. "I didn't know that Akio-sama was going to send a monster."

  
  


The woman, clearly Akio, sighed and closed her fan. "My husband and I will pay for the damages as promised either way," she said as she elegantly placed her hands in front of her. "Are we still invited to the Parents Day?"

  
  


"You are Leo-chan's living parents so yes," Mephisto said as he removed his hat as he finally turned away from the window. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to have some paper work from this."

  
  


"I'll leave you be then," Akio bowed before glowing in a bright golden light. By the time Mephisto sat down at his desk, the glow and Akio where both gone.


	7. What Everyone Dread

Hello everyone. I'll let you know now since you might see it in my grammer, but I have gotten rid of my beta. He was awesome and nice but his real life took a hold of him. So I am beta-less but please, enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7: What Everyone Dreads

The last thing Leo remembered was seeing his arm in a worst shape that he would ever wish on anyone else; so of course he was more confused than Percy first woke up near Lupa when he saw that Rin waswatch a slinky on an escalator at school. Oh, not to mention that it looked like someone went crazy with the escalators. They were everywhere, on the walls and even the ceilings. They went to doors that each had a different theme. Some had cute little bunnies on fire on them and some had what looked like a two headed dragon that one head looked like it was letting out a green gas. Those were the only interesting ones to him to say the least.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked Rin the third time as he tried to ignore the confusing scenery and the headache that came with it.

"Playing WOW," Rin replied in a monotone voice.

"That's a slinky," Leo tried to put some sense in his friend.

Rin seemed not to hear the boy as he continued to watch the slinky. Leo took a deep breath through his nose and then sighed as he pressed his supposed injured arm to the bridge of his nose.

"I pray to the gods that I haven't died and went to… well, where ever in Hades name I am now," he slightly groaned.

A light began to appear to his right from a door that had a cross on it. If he had to guess, he would say the door, although different than the one in the actual one, lead to his English classroom (which was still his worse subject).

"I'm going to find a someone who can help us out, okay?" Leo told the blank looking Rin.

To the said boy replied, "Pikachu, use thunder bolt."

Leo looked once more to Rin before heading to the light. Alarms were going in his head as he got closer. What if this was the world's way of sending him to the Underworld? He tried to reason with himself, telling him that he only got a broken arm and some scratches from his fight from the hydra but he couldn't stop his heart from pounding in his chest. When Leo got to the door, the light was so bright that he tried to use his hand to shade his eyes but the light just went through and attacked his eyes anyway. Not only that, he heard voices from beyond the light. At first, it was whispers and hush tones to where he couldn't understand what it was saying, but now it was getting louder as it was buzzing in his ears. The Latino put his hand on the knob of the slightly cracked door and opened the rest of the way, soon loosing feeling in his body.

* * *

"Shh, I think he's waking."

"Leo?"

Leo tried to open his eyes but the light was too bright for his eyes. When he tried to move his arm to cover his eyes once more, a wave of pain shot through his body, stopping him in his tracks.

"You shouldn't try to move that arm, you broke the bone clean off and you needed to have the wound stitched together again," a voice, Leo deemed it must be Yukio's, warn the Latino from somewhere to his right.

"I-I'll try," Leo said with slight difficulty. His mouth felt like it was the Sahara Desert itself.

Once Leo finally was able to see through the blinding light, he was he was in a room where the walls where an ugly puke green color with a striped curtain one wall. Right across the room was a small TV that has yet to be turned on. A door was closed and Leo saw Bon leaning next to it. The air smelled stale and when Leo looked down to see what he was laying on that was so hard, he was a nose piece in his nose. With his uninjured arm, the Latino went to pull it out when a firm hand stopped him.

"The doctors said you need that on," Rin, the owner of the hand, said.

Leo looked up to him and then slowly nodded. For some reason, he felt like he was going at a turtles speed.

"Where am I?" Leo asked.

"You're in the infirmary," Yukio explained. "You fainted shortly after the hydra was defeated."

"You gave us quite a scare. We thought it might have something in its teeth that harmed you," Shima admitted.

Leo took another look around the room and saw the Cram students where in his room with him. Rin was standing to the right side of his bed while Shiemi sat next to him on a chair. Shima and Konekomaru where sitting next to a small table to the far corner while Yukio stood close to his left side of his bed, not as close as Rin and Shiemi though. Izumo was the only one that wasn't there it seemed.

"Turns out it was just from shock," Rin pointed out though.

Leo nodded as he tried to rub his forehead when some wires got in his way. Leo looked and saw an IV in his arm.

"Can I take this out?" Leo asked.

"No," Yukio stated.

"Valdez-kun," Bon said from his wall. "What was that back there?"

"What was what?" Leo asked, tilting his head in slight confusion.

"Don't fuck with us," Bon snarled. "You were covered in flames! What are you?"

"Oh..." Leo said. He thought that they might ask that. So trying his best to shrug, he answered, "I'm a demigod."

"A what?" Konekomaru asked.

Leo opened his mouth to once more say that he was a demigod when the door opened quickly.

"My my, that hydra did do quite a number on you it seems Leo-chan, hmm~?" Mephisto said as he calmly went into the room.

"Headmaster?" Shima asked in a confused tone.

"And off you went and showed your powers! I thought you wanted to keep that a secret," the headmaster said.

"You knew of his powers?" Rin asked.

"Of course I did," Mephisto said. "Don't tell me you honestly thought he didn't have any when I told you that he was only half human?"

Rin snarled and looked away, telling everyone that he truly did.

"What is a demigod?" Shiemi asked quietly.

"It means I'm half human, half god," Leo answered.

"So you're like Jesus?" she asked.

"Kind of," Leo answered. "But my dad is Hephaestus, the Greek god of forges and fire."

"The Greek gods are real?" Bon asked in confusion.

"Not in this world," Mephisto answered.

"This world?" both Leo and Rin asked in unison.

"Yes," Mephisto nodded. "About six hundred years ago, I discovered that Assiah and Gehenna weren't the only world looking at each other."

Mephisto then pulled his tall hat from his head and saying the count down from three to one in German, a big puffy pink cloud with candy in appeared from the hat. When it disappeared, he had a board with the words saying "The Day the Headmaster meets Akio and Katsu" on it in crayon like lettering.

"Six hundred years ago, I was in England, looking something to do fun," Mephisto explained as he pulled the paper away and there was now a crude coloring of Mephisto in an old English suit.

"What in Hades name is that?" Leo asked. "The harpies at Camp Half-Blood can draw better than that."

Mephisto shot a glare at Leo as he continued his story. "I was in an alleyway in London when a bright light came and blinded me for a moment." When Mephisto pulled the paper, a new drawing of a woman and a male in old English clothes was on it. "When the light disappeared I saw a male and a female standing there. They told me that their names where Akio and Katsu, but I could clearly could tell that they were lying. They weren't any normal people at all in fact. When you looked at Akio, she looked as if she was getting even more and more beautiful as you stared. Katsu in the other hand only makes you angrier and angrier."

"Lady Aphrodite and Lord Ares," Leo said in quite shock.

Mephisto put a purple gloved hand in front of his lips and asked, "Please make all statements and questions wait until the end. Now-" Mephisto pulled the paper and a drawing off three of them was on there. "Akio" was just smiling while "Katsu" held a sword to the drawing Mephisto. "They must have sense that I wasn't human myself for Katsu went to attack me. Akio just stood behind as we fought. Three hours afterword's, when it was clear that neither one of would win, Akio stopped us. They asked for information on where they were and I gave it to them. Akio then asked me what I was doing and I explained that I was looking for something fun to do."

Mephisto pulled another piece of paper and it showed a pissed off Katsu and Akio handing Mephisto something. "Akio thought by giving me some locket necklace that it would cure my boredom. When I opened it, it showed another world, a world without demons but it didn't mean there was nothing else there. Greek and Roman gods and monsters roamed the Earth and I saw children from the ages of six to twenty fighting them. She explained that she and Katsu where from that world and offered to take them along with them as a reward on keeping Katsu busy. I agreed."

On the next picture was a centaur that Leo knew was Chiron with a human that looked about thirteen with Mephisto's hair style but it was brown and without the coil. "After Akio grabbed my hand, we were suddenly at a camp where I met the trainer named Chiron. Akio changed my appearance of a human so that I would raise any suspicion in this camp. Chiron was warned this and under the guise, I would be known as Roderick Williams, a child of Aphrodite that had died when he was only four. I went to live with Aphrodite's demigod children. For three months, I met many gods; I even fought a drakon using only a sword since I was forbidden to use my powers. I was even gone on a quest with three other demigods."

That's where Mephisto pulled out the paper and it showed four children, one was clearly Mephisto in his human guise. There was a girl in a ragged dress with curly blonde hair and green eyes next to him. On the other side was a boy with a big grin, black hair and brown eyes. And next to him was a boy with a soft smile with blonde hair and brown eyes. Clearly they were his friends.

"During on quest, sadly Nick died when we had to find Apollo's missing lyre," Mephisto said as he crossed out the boy with the soft smile. "But with his death, we found out that a Titan was planning on kidnapping a goddess and use her as bait for the others. There was a small war because of it and Elizabeth died in it as well." Mephisto then crossed off the girl, leaving only the boy with the big goofy grin and Mephisto.

"During the war, I used my powers against the Titan and defeated him. It was then learned that I was a demon. After a long headed discussion and me being guarded at all times by their best warriors, it was deiced that I should get a reward for defeating the Titan but I am to head to my world right afterword's. They offered me treasures or even for me to marry a minor goddess that would move with me but I refused. I said that I wanted was a denarii and for them to owe me a favor that I can call upon when I needed. With some rules, they agreed and I was sent back."

The board then disappeared and Mephisto pointed to Leo, "You are what I called upon from the favor young Leo-chan. So you are not to disappoint me."

"So there are other worlds?" Yukio asked in slight shock.

"Leo's is the only one that I know of but there might even be more than that," Mephisto admitted.

"But Leo is a demigod, not a demon, so how is he the perfect mate for Nii-san?" Yukio questioned.

"Leo would you like to answer that?" Mephisto asked with a smirk.

As all eyes went onto the Latino, he fidgeted slightly in his bed and said, "I think it's because of the flames. When Mephisto gave us the promise rings, he said that the gems are the thing we have in common. Rin's flames are blue while mine is a normal color. But I wasn't just blessed with being able to go up in flames, I can't also get burned."

"That's correct," Mephisto said happily as he clapped his hands together once.

"Wait, you can't?" Rin asked in shock.

Leo shook his head as an idea came to his head. "If you want to try your flames on me, I can show you so."

"What?" Rin asked.

"That is a good idea," Mephisto nodded. The Headmaster then stood up and grabbed Leo from the bed (which hurt-a lot!) and had him stand by a wall. Thankfully, Leo had his pants were in good condition but his shirt was missing. Mephisto reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of pocky and gave it to the Latino. "Now Rin, you are to unsheathed your sword and send some flames to Leo-chan as hot as you can. If you don't disintegrate this pocky, then we know that you're holding back."

"What?!" everyone in the room called in confusion.

"Headmaster, this is dangerous! Rin can kill Valdez-kun if anything wrong happens," Bon argued.

"I'll be fine," Leo said with a smile. "Trust me, not even the sun can burn me." At least, I hope so, the Latino thought.

"But-" Rin started before Mephisto grabbed his sword and pulled it out of the bag.

"Do it Rin. Leo has put his trust and faith into you. Besides, I have a word of a goddess that it shouldn't hurt him," Mephisto said lowly so only the child of Satan could hear him as he placed the sword in his hand.

Rin stared at the blue sheath of his sword for a moment before nodding. Grabbing one end of the sword's sheath, he pulled it off and went into his demon form. Leo smiled and held the pocky box as Rin brought his sword back. He sent as much as flames as he could without hurting the others towards the Latino. When the flames hit him, Leo disappeared from the view for a moment. Soon, the room was filled with laughter as Rin sheathed his sword.

"Leo-kun?" Sheimi asked.

When most of the flames were gone, they were able to see Leo on the floor, curled on the floor next to a small ash pile. There were some blue flames clinging onto the Latino as he was laughing so hard that tears were escaping his eyes.

"I-it tickles!" Leo called out as he tried to get rid of the flames as it tickled him.

The room was silent before Mephisto chuckled slightly. "There we go. The flames of Satan won't hurt this child but rather tickle him!"

Leo couldn't stand it anymore, with tear filled eyes; he looked to the biggest patch of flames and grabbed it. It started to tickle his hand before he threw it back at Rin.

"Whoa!" Rin said in shock as the flame hit him in his knee. It didn't harm him; just spook him more than anything.

Leo continued this until all the flames was gone and he lay still on the ground. "I thought I was going to die," he groaned.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked as he knelled next to Leo.

"My sides hurt from laughing too much," Leo admitted.

"Now I came here for another reason," Mephisto said while Rin helped Leo up. "Starting tomorrow is Parents Day for the students of this school as most of you know, but for cram students, it will last a week."

"Yeah, so?" Leo asked. This wasn't any new news to the teens. They all heard about the Parents Day. All of their teachers pushed their students to their limits and sometimes even beyond in the past two weeks.

"Well Leo-" Mephisto started before the door behind them opened suddenly.

"Mephisto, I can NOT wait outside this door much longer! Hephy simply will not allow me to talk to that cute doctor," a nice curvy woman with long curly blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes said as she walked in. Her hair went to her shoulders and touched her baby blue low cut shirt just by the tips. She wore skinny white jeans that made her look even curvier than she really is. Leo could swear that he can hear all the men in the room heart skip a beat.

"I don't like how he's looking at you," a male voice said from behind her.

Leo's eyes widen as he asked, "Dad?"


	8. The chicken almost got it's revenge

 

            “Dad?” Rin asked as he looked to Leo.

            From the female behind her, a man appeared. He had short curly black hair as well as a beard that had clearly been in a fire. He wore brown overalls and a gray t-shirt that was covered with motor oil and soot. His skin looked like it was suppose to be lightly tanned but it almost looked brown from all the oil and other liquidly items you would find in a motor shop. Not only that, but the man was _ugly._ He was almost too muscular, worse than Rin had ever seen on any man or paper, and his face was slightly deformed. It was like someone took one look at him and then tossed then down the ugly hill.

            “Hello Leo,” the man said.

            The beautiful woman walked and it was if she was an angel. All the men had eyes on her as she went to Leo and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a small zip lock baggy and handed it to the Latino. “Here, eat only a cube and in one week you should be all healed,” the woman said as she smiled.

            “Thank you Lady Aphrodite,” Leo said as he grabbed the baggy.

            “Students, would like to introduce you to Leo’s visiting family, Aphrodite and Hephaestus, the goddess of love and the god of fire and forges,” Mephisto said proudly while Aphrodite smiled and ‘Hephy’ wouldn’t look at anyone.

            “What?!” Shima asked in confusion while Bon’s eyes widen. “I thought tomorrow was Parent’s Week!”

            “It is but I simply needed an extra day to go shopping,” Aphrodite said. “Besides, Leo has finally connected the little hint that Mephy and I put together so I had to give him some ambrosia as a gift.”

            “Ambrosia?” Shiemi asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

            “It’s the food of the gods,” Leo explained before placing a small square into his mouth. The taste of a grilled cheese sandwich danced on his tongue as he chewed before he swallowed. “Nectar is the drink of the gods as well. Both items have healing powers and only the gods and demigods can drink it. Demigods have to be careful on how much they eat or we’ll burst up in flames.”

            “That seems like it’s of a risk,” Shima said with a slight chuckle.

            “It is but it heals a lot quicker than anything else,” Leo agreed with a small laugh. He then turned to Aphrodite and his father with a slight puzzle on his face. “You guys could have sent the ambrosia through Hermes Mail and even then, I could have healed the normal way. Why are you here? Wouldn’t Lord Zeus be mad?”

            Aphrodite placed a manicured finger to her lip and winked, “That is why this is a secret. I told him that I wanted to have some alone time with my husband so we shouldn’t be disturbed.”

            Leo shortly nodded as if it made sense to him but it didn’t. Everyone knows that Aphrodite was forced into the marriage with Hephaestus and despised it. She made sure that everyone knows that by taking on the mortals as a lover and even Ares.

            “Come now, we should allow Leo-chan to rest,” Mephisto said with a wave of his arm. “Aiko, Lord Hephaestus, please follow me and I’ll show you to the room you’ll be staying in for the week.”

            “The week?” Rin asked. “But Leo is only a normal student. Don’t only the Cram students have the week with their parents?”

            “Normally,” Mephisto answered, “but then again, Leo-chan isn’t normal isn’t he?” The head master then turned to the injured teen and tipped his hat slightly. “I expect you to be able to leave the infirmly tomorrow to show your family a proper tour of your dorm and school.”

            After saying that, Mephisto left along with the two gods. Leo let out a slight breath of relief that he didn’t know he was holding in. Seeing his father without any re-runs of _Price is right_ was more nerve wreaking than he thought it would be.

            “Well, get well soon Valdez-sama,” Konekomaru said, showing more respect.

            “You know what, just drop calling me by last name,” Leo said. “I’m Leo, and that’s it. Just Leo. Not ‘Leo-chan’, ‘Valdez-kun’, or even ‘Valdez-sama’. In America, we call people by their first name and I’m not going to change it now.”

            “But Val-“ Shima started until Leo gave him a glare. His wasn’t as good as Percy’s or Jason’s but it was a close second to the two boys. Shima smiled slightly and then nodded. “Alright, Leo it is.”

            “Night Leo,” Shiemi said as she stood up and bowed lightly. Soon, only Rin and Leo were in the room alone. Leo went to his bed and sat down as he looked to the navy haired teen.

            “Why didn’t you tell me that you could control flames?” Rin asked.

            “I didn’t know you very well,” Leo answered truthfully. “Not every child of Hephaestus has power of flames. The last one was five hundred years ago and he created the Great Fire in London. Some people view it as a curse more than a blessing. Sometimes, I feel like it to. I have little to no control over my flames sometimes and it’s embarrassing. I almost showed them off to you when I accidently walked in on you in the baths.  Every time I have a large amount of emotion, I steam up or ‘flame on’. Compared to you, I’m like a toddler with some matches.”

            “You think I have control of my flames?” Rin asked suddenly.

            Leo’s eyebrows lowered as he nodded. “Uh, yeah. I haven’t seen you flame on once,” he said.

            “Sometimes when I get angry, my flames cover my body without my permission,” Rin admitted. “I’ve had them only for five months and I still have trouble lighting candles properly.”

            “Five months? I thought you would be born with them,” the Latino teen admitted as his brown eyes widen with shock.

            “I was, but I couldn’t even summon them until five months ago,” Rin admitted. “I grew up thinking I was human. I didn’t know I had these powers. I mean, I had these powers hidden away and I could lift a car but that’s it.”

            Leo looked to Rin in confusion and in awe. “But when we fought together, I thought that you had a great control on your flames,” he admitted. Rin shrugged at that and looked to the ground so Leo smiled and continued. “You know though, we made a good team.”

Rin looked up and he couldn’t contain his smile. “Yeah, we did,” he chuckled lightly.

Leo, felling much better but knowing that his arm will have to stay in a splint, he began to pull his IV’s and his nose piece out. “I don’t think you should be doing that,” Rin warned. Leo just smiled as he took a deep breath in without that awful smelling H2O being forced into his body.  
            “I feel fine, besides I already…” That’s when he stopped. Rin had burned the pocky to ashes and when Mephisto pulled him out of bed he didn’t take any medical equipment off. He looked to Rin and crossed his arms. “found out that you didn’t go full out on your flames on me.”  
            Rin knew he was caught and so he rubbed the back of his head. “Well, I only needed to burn the pocky so I only sent my hottest flames at that. The rest I sent my warm ones but not the one that would hurt anyone.”  
            Leo went to his dorm mate and his perhaps future boyfriend and smacked the back of his head. “Estúpido,” the Latino said in Spanish. “I told you to send your hottest flames at me because I knew it wouldn’t hurt me.”  
            “Sorry but I can’t just send my strongest flames at one of my friends and not even think about it,” Rin said with a huff. “I didn’t want to hurt you.”  
            “I understand that, really I do,” Leo said softly as he felt the air get thicker from both of their frustration. “If one of my friends asked me to burn them, I wouldn’t want to do it either but I trust you.”  
            There was a loud crash and both teens could hear some grumbling and they both knew the main cause was Leo’s visiting “parents”. The brown skinned one let out a sigh and smiled to Rin. “I guess I better go see what Lady Aphrodite and my dad are getting into.”

“But you’re not supposed to leave until tomorrow,” the demon halfing argued. To which his friend only shrugged and went outside. He was on damage control and Rin sighed as he looked out of the room. His friend was trying to calm his father down while at the same time he was trying to convince his step mother not to go chasing men in this world. Leo felt eyes on the back of his head and when he looked behind him, he saw Rin watching him with the small smile. They both looked away but Aphrodite notice the blush on both of their faces and she had a small smile herself.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, when Leo heard his alarm, he just hit the snooze for the third time in a row and went to go back to sleep. That is, until he heard a voice he forgot all about.

“Leo, if you keep sleeping in, you’ll be late for school,” Aphrodite’s sweet voice said in his room. This woke the Latino faster than Grover on enchilada day at camp.

“I’m up,” he said as he avoided putting most his injured arm and looked to his clock. “Shit!” He jumped out of bed, almost slamming into Aphrodite as he ran to his closet to get his uniform.

“Hurry, breakfast is ready and I want to see your school,” Aphrodite said as she leaned against the wall. Today she was wearing jean mini skirt with a turquoise tang top due it’s hotness outside. Her long blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail with turquoise chop sticks to hold them together. On her long legs was brown knee high boots that matched the outfit perfectly. She opened her make up mirror from her brown purse and checked on her perfect make up, ignoring her step son quickly putting on his school uniform.

“Lady Aphrodite, you’re not supposed to be wearing shoes inside,” Leo said as he just threw his tie in his pocket and went to run downstairs, not waiting for an answer. When he got into the kitchen, Rin was eating like there was no tomorrow while Yukio was putting his tray away.  
            “You’re late,” Yukio sighed as Leo sat at his spot where his tray was. His breakfast was of pancakes, bacon, and some scrambled eggs. A perfect American breakfast as he also had some juice to drink. The only un-American about it was the small piece of nectar that Aphrodite placed onto his plate to eat.    
            “Sorry,” the younger said as he dug into his food. “You guys can leave before me.”  
            Yukio nodded and turned to his brother. They had fifteen minutes to get to school and it would take them about ten to walk there. He knew from experience that it would take them five if they ran though. “I’m staying with Leo,” Rin said after he swallowed his rice.

“Well then, Yukio-kun can take Hephy and me to Leo’s school then,” Aphrodite said as she walked up to the doorway of the cafeteria of the dorm. “I wanted some alone time with him anyways. Come on now cutie, let’s go.”

The look on Yukio’s face would normally be priceless to the two trouble making boys but they both sympathized with him. Even though Aphrodite was hot and would be an awesome score, she’s still Leo’s step mom and a goddess that you don’t want to mess with. When he left, Rin just finished his share and Leo had eaten a third of his food.  
            “You shouldn’t stay here and wait for me,” Leo said as he swallowed some of his food.  “If you’re late, wouldn’t your parents be mad?”  
            “Not really,” Rin said with a shrug. “The clown in my guardian so I doubt he’ll even notice if I’m a few minutes late.”  
            This made Leo’s eyes bug out as he almost spit out his orange juice. “The headmaster of this school is your guardian?” he asked in shock. Rin nodded in reply as he thought that Leo knew but then again, he wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed either.  
            “Yeah,” Rin said, “but I need to talk to you about something.”  
            “What?” Leo asked as he went back to his food. He didn’t want to make Rin late even if his parents weren’t coming. The Okumura brothers were well known in True Cross Academy, Yukio is for his smarts and Rin was for being a delinquent. He didn’t want another red mark on his attendance.

“Well,” Rin started to fidget a bit as he tried to keep his blushing down. Until last night, the child of Satan never thought he was going to say this to the same sex as him. “Leo, will you go out with me?”  
            This time the Latino swallowed his eggs wrong and he started choking. Rin immediately started to hit the other’s back and soon Leo got his eggs down. He looked to Rin with confusion as he never heard those words directed towards him before. “What?” he asked.

“Well, I thought about it a lot last night and I really like you,” Rin admitted. “I always thought I would be with a girl, hell I had a big crush on Shiemi for a while but I like you. So, I want to make it official, you know, being boyfriends.” When Leo stared at Rin as if he sprouted another head, the navy blue hair teen thought he was going to be rejected. “It has nothing to do with what Aphrodite and Mephisto though! But if you don-“

  That is when Leo stopped the now blabbering teen with a smile and a wave of his hand. “Yeah, I will go out with you,” he said. “Sorry, but I never heard those words directed at me so I was kind of shocked to hear it.” Rin smiled happily and he thought that he was shoring when Leo stuffed the nectar into his mouth and stood up. “But let’s hurry or we’ll be late.”

“Yeah,” Rin said as he stood up and grabbed his sword as Leo put his tray with the others. When they ran outside, making it a race to get to school, they didn’t see Mephisto and Aphrodite smiling on top of their roof.

**Author's Note:**

> I have gotten a beta and after some talking to, we agreed that Chapter 1 and two should be combined. So I am editing all the chapters and hopefully, it will work out. I will be posting new chapters every Friday and Tuesday. If I miss a day, it will be posted on Saturday. Sorry and I hope you enjoy


End file.
